


Everlasting

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Anthony meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

Kris remembers the day he met Anthony like it was yesterday.  He’d gone to a Cubs game with one of his best friends, Ellie.  It was his first game and one he’ll never be able to forget; not that he would want to.  Why would he want to forget the day that ultimately changed his life forever?

 

They found their seats easily, better seats than Kris could have ever imagined.  He would have never been able to afford them; he still isn’t sure how Ellie had.  It isn’t something he ever questioned; especially when the person sitting next to him turned out to be Anthony.  He’s still sure that his heart stopped the moment Anthony smiled at him as he sat down beside him.

 

Kris isn’t sure who started talking first, him or Anthony, but it was obvious there was some kind of connection.  He does know it was him who let the celebratory hug linger longer than planned.  However, Anthony’s smile eased his embarrassment.  They exchanged goodbyes as Anthony stepped out of the row with the older man that he had come with; leaving Kris to watch the man walk up the steps toward the exit.

 

To say his meeting with Anthony was simple but everlasting is an understatement.  Ellie had grilled him the entire trip home about the two of them; she even convinced Kris to go to more games with her.  Not that he really expected to see Anthony again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a week of firsts for Kris/Anthony. See the series main page for the explanation of the challenge I'm doing this for.


End file.
